Elena breaks free
by kristiomar90
Summary: A story where Elena realizes who friends are really not her friends. She decides to go to New Orleans, and whos in new Orleans... none other then the originals :) its a story which has facebook built into it :) enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I am not a fan of the mystic falls gang besides Elena. this is a story that starts out when Damon and bonnie come back.. and the originals killed both there parents so kind of au and Facebook :) enjoy my loves ;)

Elena Gilbert is friends with Elijah Mikaelson, Bekah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson and Klaus Mikaelson.

Comments:

**Damon Salvatore: wtf elena? they tried to kill you how many times?**

**Bonnie Bennet: are u being compelled?**

**Elena Gilbert: Damon u killed my brother! and u slept with my best fucking friend while we were dating... so y does it fucking matter? and bonnie u sure u weren't compelled to sleep with that asshole?**

**10 people like this**

**Klaus Mikaelson: damn doppelganger**

**Caroline Forbes: argghhh Klaus stalking again? and elena y would u friend them? he killed u!**

**Elena Gilbert: coming from the 1 who slept with damon after he compelled u to fuck him? coming from the person that was doing Stefan behind my back while we were still dating.. coming from the person who fucked Klaus in the forest? really caroline is there anyone u haven't fucked yet?**

**Bekah Mikaelson and Elijah Mikaelson like this**

**Bekah Mikaelson: u fucked caroline Klaus really that tramp. and damn I like this feisty elena.**

**Stefan Salvatore: ur starting to act just like Katherine elena!**

**Kol Mikaelson: really both salvatores cheated on the doppelganger and they call her Katherine ha pricelessKlaus Mikaelson:stalking love? really I didn't see that I friended u on facebook did I? and bekah she was easy and I needed to vent... **

**Elena Gilbert: argghhhh fuck this shit Im done!**

(Elena's Pov)

As I am reading these comments I cant help but to think back to what has happened over the last couple of months. Damon and Bonnie return and I caught them fucking in my fucking bed! then I find out that caroline has been sleeping with both Salvatore brothers, but now she is dating my ex Stefan. I cant believe I thought these people were my friends! and then the nerve to compare me to Katherine ha! I need out of this damn town!

**Elena Gilbert's status: Need a vacation. getting out of this town. good bye mystic falls :) hasta lavista mother fuckers :)**

**Elijah Mikaleson and 9 others like this.**

**Comments:**

**Caroline Forbes: she rly fricken left! shes gone her stuff is out her room.**

**Jeremy Gilbert: did u rly expect her to stay? u guys fucked her over and broke her heart! especially u caroline! god damn slut**

**Klaus Mikaelson and 25 others like this.**

**Caroline Forbes: not everything is suppose to be about her! shes just jealous**

**Elijah Mikaelson: no but fucking her bf behind her back and then dating her ex really shows who really is the jealous 1.**

**Klaus Mikaelson: I agree with Elijah. **

**Bonnie Bennet: she really must not be our friend if she left us without telling us!**

**Kol Mikaelson: y would she tell u when u cheated on her brother with her bf? u mystic falls gang r fricken retarded!**

**Jeremy GIlbert and 21 others like this**

**Bonnie Bennet: not everything is about them we have lives to u know!**

**Bekah Mikaelson: wow and I thought elena was selfish I take it back its her ex friends that are. wow!**

**Elena Gilbert and 59 others like this**

**Elijah Mikaelson: where u going to lovely Elena?**

**Elena Gilbert: New Orleans! Mardi Gras :)**

**Bekah Mikaelson: that's where we are living now... u can always staywith us?**

**Elena Gilbert: argh great im in a city with originals... should I be scared ;)**

**Kol Mikaelson: I would be scarred of Elijah and Klaus lol... they have a thing for doppelgangers ;)**

**ELena Gilbert: oh great im not Katherine arggghhh I need a guys that hasn't met any fricken doppelgangers! aand u kol shouls I be scared? even though we talked**

**Kol Mikaelson: nope told u we good. I tried to kill ur brother so I would have done the same thing.. and prolly not Katherine was a whore lmfao!  
>Elena GIlbert likes this<strong>

**Damon Salvatore: really u really r befriending the fucking originals?**

**Elena Gilbert: really does it really matter who I befriend? shouldn't u be fucking my ex bestfriends while ur brother watches and eats a bunny?**

**Klaus Mikaelson and 92 others like this**

**Klaus Mikaelson: U know doppelganger I like u... u r showing the petrova fire**

**Elena Gilbert: oh great the big bad hybrid likes me... I think I died to many times for this shit.**

**Bekah Mikaelson: so what do u say elena? wanna stay with us? we can work on a friendship **

**Elijah Mikaelson and Klaus Mikaelson like this**

**Elena Gilbert: nope I am at a nice comfy hotel... but we can work on a friendship if u like**

**Caroline Forbes: really replacing us with the original tramp?**

**Elena Gilbert: original tramp? coming from the mystic falls whore? **

**Klaus Mikaelson and 63 others like this**

**Bekah Mikaelson: ;)**

**Elena Gilbert: ok done with the drama... im going to explore this city... wanna meet up Bekah?**

**Bekah Mikaelson: hells yea ;)**

(Elena's Pov)

I decided I wanted to go to new Orleans, but I didn't know that's where the originals are... shit I can never get away from vampires can I? I am kina excited to try a friendship with bekah... lets see where this goes :)

hope u guys liked this... review and follow and ill post another chapter


	2. tequilla

(Elena's POV)

As I am walking down bourbon street I cant help to feel excited. Im in a new city and hanging with Bekah. Oh man...

"You want to go for a drink" Bekash asks me.

"Heck yes" I reply since we already shopped and looked around

As we enter the bar I realize all eyes are on us. I grin and look at Bekah cause I know she realized it too.

"2 tequila shots and keep them coming." Bekah compels the bartender.

As we take our 1st shot followed by a couple more I cant help but to relax and enjoy.

"I want to dance." I tell Bekah and grab her hand and pull her to the dance floor. We are dancing to blank space by taylor swift and I cant help not get into the lyrics.

_Nice to meet you, where you been?_  
><em>I could show you incredible things<em>  
><em>Magic, madness, heaven sin<em>  
><em>Saw you there and I thought<em>  
><em>Oh my God, look at that face<em>  
><em>You look like my next mistake<em>  
><em>Love's a game, want to play?<em>  
><em>New money, suit and tie<em>  
><em>I can read you like a magazine<em>  
><em>Ain't it funny, rumors, lie<em>  
><em>And I know you heard about me<em>  
><em>So hey, let's be friends<em>  
><em>I'm dying to see how this one ends<em>  
><em>Grab your passport and my hand<em>  
><em>I can make the bad guys good for a weekend<em>

I cant help but to think about Elijah and our 1st meeting. I swear he was going to kiss me but he didn't, and for some reason I wanted him too. I know I should have been scared which I was but I also couldn't help being attracted to him in his suit. While I am in New Orleans maybe he can be my next one, but do I really want to think of it as a mistake?

_So it's gonna be forever_  
><em>Or it's gonna go down in flames<em>  
><em>You can tell me when it's over<em>  
><em>If the high was worth the pain<em>  
><em>Got a long list of ex-lovers<em>  
><em>They'll tell you I'm insane<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I love the players<em>  
><em>And you love the game<em>

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
><em>We'll take this way too far<em>  
><em>It'll leave you breathless<em>  
><em>Or with a nasty scar<em>  
><em>Got a long list of ex-lovers<em>  
><em>They'll tell you I'm insane<em>  
><em>But I've got a blank space baby<em>  
><em>And I'll write your name<em>

I wonder if it would be forever messing with Elijah. Probably not since he has messed with 2 dopplegangers before me.

_Cherry lips, crystal skies_  
><em>I could show you incredible things<em>  
><em>Stolen kisses, pretty lies<em>  
><em>You're the king baby I'm your Queen<em>  
><em>Find out what you want<em>  
><em>Be that girl for a month<em>  
><em>Wait the worst is yet to come, oh no<em>  
><em>Screaming, crying, perfect storm<em>  
><em>I can make all the tables turn<em>  
><em>Rose gardens filled with thorns<em>  
><em>Keep you second guessing like<em>  
><em>"Oh my God, who is she?"<em>  
><em>I get drunk on jealousy<em>  
><em>But you'll come back each time you leave<em>  
><em>'Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream<em>

_So it's gonna be forever_  
><em>Or it's gonna go down in flames<em>  
><em>You can tell me when it's over<em>  
><em>If the high was worth the pain<em>  
><em>Got a long list of ex-lovers<em>  
><em>They'll tell you I'm insane<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I love the players<em>  
><em>And you love the game<em>

As I am dancing to this I cant help to think of Klaus being king. would I ever want to be his queen? hell no he killed me and my aunt, but I cant help it I am attracted to him. Plus him and Elijah have Hayley. I cant help but be jealous. Really Hayley? even after she lost the baby they still kept her around Bekah told me. (Hayley never had hope she miscarried.)

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
><em>We'll take this way too far<em>  
><em>It'll leave you breathless<em>  
><em>Or with a nasty scar<em>  
><em>Got a long list of ex-lovers<em>  
><em>They'll tell you I'm insane (Insane)<em>  
><em>But I've got a blank space baby<em>  
><em>And I'll write your name<em>

_Boys only want love if it's torture_  
><em>Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya<em>  
><em>Boys only want love if it's torture<em>  
><em>Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya<em>

_So it's gonna be forever_  
><em>Or it's gonna go down in flames<em>  
><em>You can tell me when it's over<em>  
><em>If the high was worth the pain<em>  
><em>Got a long list of ex-lovers<em>  
><em>They'll tell you I'm insane<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I love the players<em>  
><em>And you love the game<em>

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
><em>We'll take this way too far<em>  
><em>It'll leave you breathless<em>  
><em>Or with a nasty scar<em>  
><em>Got a long list of ex-lovers<em>  
><em>They'll tell you I'm insane<em>  
><em>But I've got a blank space baby<em>  
><em>And I'll write your name<em>

As the song ends I cant help but to feel better. I am not going to mess with the Originals I will be friends but I am not going to be like the others. after more shots I leave Bekah and head back to the hotel. I need to relax and enjoy.

FACEBOOK TIME

Elena Gilberts status: omg whart a gfreat day I had With Bekah Mikaelson :)

Elijah Mikaelson and 56 others like this.

**Comments:**

**Klaus Mikaelson: I think the doppelganger is drunk... **

**Caroline Forbes: U got drunk with the enemy? wtf is wrong with u lately I don't know u are anymore elena**

**Elena Gilbert: I didn't get drunk with u so I didn't drink with the enemy, and whats wrong nothing its called having fun and not fucking ur bestfriends bf behind her back ;)**

**Caroline Forbes: Get over urself! They didn't want u anymore ;) I cant help if I am better then u :)**

**Bekah Mikaelson: if I remember right Stefan picked elena 1st just saying ;)**

**Elena Gilbert: ur right bekah, that and Damon only compelled her to drink her blood and fuck her whenever he wanted :) then he wanted me. trust me ur not better wanna know y? because Im not with them 2 anymore :) big mistake meeting them 2,**

**Caroline Forbes: boohoooooooooo**

**Elena Gilbert: damn it the drunkness is gone :( damn I was enjoying that**

**Bekah Mikaelson: come on over Ill give u more alcohol ;)**

**Elena Gilbert: oh really sounds ... fun ;)**

**Bekah Mikaelson: I can broaden ur horizons also ;) **

**Elena Gilbert: sure ill be right over ;)**

**Damon Salvatore: really?**

**Stefan Salvatore: I atleast though it be Elijah not bekah...**

**Bonnie Bennet: really fucking women now? god now I see y they dumped u :)**

**Caroline Forbes: shit she aint commenting back she really didn't go over there did she?**

**Jeremy GIlbert: Elena?**

**Kol Mikaelson: fuck the noises are hot to bad shes with my sister :(**

**Klaus Mikaelson: I agree... fuck that doppelganger can moan... and scream**

**Elijah Mikaelson: our sister is 1 lucky woman right now...**

**Klaus Mikaelson: Kol stop using all the cold water! I need a shower!**

**Jeremy Gilbert: I should be grossed out but I am glad she over bunny eater and whine ass.**

**Klaus Mikaelson: fuck this hard to concentrate... I think im attracted to elena ;)**

**Elijah Mikaelson: u and I both Klaus ;)**

**Caroline Forbes: really klause? elena? u messed with me then want to move on to elena fucking gilbert.**

**Klaus Mikaelson: well ya u were just a pity fuck and elena on the other hand is fucking hot and those noises shes making fuck!**

(Elena's POV)

Fuck the things bekah can do... man im in my hotel room and man am I satisfied. bekah knows some good stuff. Looking at the facebook comments Elijah and Klaus posted are hilarious. maybe just maybe I will give them a chance after all they are men and can offer more then bekah can... glad bekah knew it was just a 1 time thing ;) but I am going to make the originals work for it after all they have hurt and betrayed and killed me... man I am glad things ended with the Salvatore brothers I am free and happy for once.

_**Authors note**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter :) it was fun writing it. review and let me know what you think so I know to update this story or get rid of it. I know its different but I haven't gotten to Elijah elena Klaus triangle but I will in the next chapter if I feel u guys like this story :) until next time :)**_


End file.
